Protecting The Chosen One
by Night Fangz
Summary: Team 7 & 8 are to protect Harry Potter in his 5th year at Hogwarts. Wait! Does Harry see a familiar ninja! Rated T just for safety. DON'T OWN NARUTO OR HARRY POTTER! COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

'..' thoughts

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Both Inner Sakura and Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter One**

**By: RockinKunoichi94**

It was a warm sunny afternoon in Konoha. The streets were busy as the shopkeepers, citizens, and ninjas were either making money, walking around, or shopping. Near the usual spot for team seven's training ground there were many craters in the earth, some were small, medium, and others were quite large. A crash was heard and yelling soon followed behind.

"NARUTO!!! BAKA!!!!"

"Itai!!!! Sakura-chan!!! Why'd you have to hit so hard?"

"Hey dickless!"

"ARGH! Sai stop calling me that!"

"Dobe."

"Not you too teme! I think it must be beat up Naruto day!" the loud blonde wailed.

"Yo!"

"YOU'RE LATE!" a pinkette and Naruto yelled.

"Well, you see I saw this flower and--"

"Liar!"

"Ok, ok. Anyways we are to report to the Hokage's office immediately." the silver haired man said before poofing away.

"Well, let's go guys." the pinkette, other wise known as Sakura, chirped happily. "I wonder if Shino will be there." she thought outloud.

This comment caused Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke to race to the Hokage's tower. Sakura smirked as she took her sweet time.

"That always gets them."

She slowly made her way through the busy streets of Konoha to her shisou's office. Taking in the scene, she sighed and decided to speed things up a bit, since she didn't want to miss seeing her shisou wake up at three in the afternoon. Thinking back she giggled at the looks on her boys' faces when she told them that she had developed feelings for a certain bug master. She had a dreamy look in her eyes when she walked through the big doors leading to the office that the current Hokage worked in. Oblivious to the chiar that was heading her way. She dodged it gracefully without a second thought. Ok, maybe she wasn't _that_ oblivous.

"Ohayo shisou." she chirped.

"Sakura, why were you taking your sweet time in getting here?" Tsunade said, voice rising slightly.

"Well, you see. There was this old lady who had too many groceries to carry so I had to help her bring them to her house, I also had to help her put them away since she had a bad back."

"Enough! I swear you are getting more like Kakashi each and everyday." Tsunade muttered.

"Glad I'm the one to inspire such actions." Kakashi said as he poofed into the room. "And Sakura, get your own excuses next time." his eye creased as he smiled at his only female student, or should I say ex-student.

"Aww, fine." Sakura pouted. "Shisou, be glad I'm not reading one of Jiraiya-san's orange novels he calls a good read."

"True, anyways I am sure you are all wondering why you are here."

Team seven nodded.

"Well, I will tell you once the other team gets here." Tsunade smiled happily as she took a swig of her sake, which Sakura stole afterwards and had a gulp.

"Who's the other team?" Sakura asked as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Tsunade-sama, team eight has arrived." Shizune said as she peeked into the office.

"Send them in."

Team eight walked into the room and shizune closed the door behind her. She took a quick glance at Kakashi and he winked at her, making her blush.

"Ok! Can you do the mission briefing so that Shizune-san and my ex-sensei can be all lovey dovey somehwere else." Sakura said allowed, the sake taking a slight effect with her mind.

Shizune blushed profusely at this and Kakshi just grinned.

"Fine, and Sakura, no more sake for you." Tsunade said.

"Fine." hiccuped Sakura.

"Ok, as you all know this is a mission. Your sensies will not be accompanying you but they will pop in every now and then. You are to protect a boy who is also fifteen like most of you. He is wanted dead by a man named Voldemort, I must warn you now, do not use his name so openly because people are terrified of this man and one mention of his name and they will avoid you at all cost."

The others nodded showing that they understood.

"Now, you are all going to be at a school called Hogwarts, it is a school for witches and wizards." Sakura perked up at the mention of the magic users. "Harry Potter is the boy that you will be protecting. He has green eyes and black hair, he wears glasses and his best friends are Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. You will use your name, you do not need to create an alias as no one from our world will be known of this mission. I also need to say that this Voldemort person can also control snakes like Orochimaru, but differently."

"I'm also guessing that they have a different form of chakra." Sakura spoke. "They use wands to cast spells that can either kill, injure, deflect, protect, and heal. Using their chakra, however, does not make them tired like when we use ours. They don't exactly lose chakra as they use it."

"Correct, and I'm guessing you are excited about this?" Tsunade smirked.

"Of course! The last time I was at Hogwarts I had a completely different look, name, and I was a teacher. This was during Harry's first year though, so I know exactly who you are talking about, I wonder if they'll recognize me, maybe they will remember me!" Sakura grinned happily.

"You've been to this Hogwarts place before?" Sai asked.

"Yes, I was on a solo mission that required me to protect Harry Potter from Voldemort, although I said his name as if it was a silly little game, everyone was appalled that I would be so careless with this dark wizard's name and to use it so freely in front of them during breakfast, lunch, and sometimes dinner."

"Yes, now, you all will be leaving tomorrow at seven so get here early, your senseis will not come along as they will be only popping in to check and see how everything is going. Sakura, you will be attending Hogwarts as a student now so try to remember that."

"Hai shisou."

"Same goes for all of you, you will be students and you may or may not be put in the same houses, depends on what Professor Dumbledor will think." Tsunade took another sip of her sake. "Now, run along and pack your necessities. Professor Dumbledor will have all of your wands, uniforms, books, and other supplies in his office."

"Hai." the two teams left the office to pack and get ready for tomorrow's mission.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

'..' thoughts

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Both Inner Sakura and Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Two**

**By: RockinKunoichi94**

The next morning, both teams seven and eight arrived at the Hokage's office five minutes before seven. Sakura was in an animated discussion with the Hyuga hieress as they talked about how the school functioned. The males of the two teams just listened, Sai, Naruto, and Sasuke tensed when they heard what Sakura said next.

"Hinata, keep an eye out for this guy named Draco Malfoy, when he was a first year he was horrible. He kept thinking that because his father is well known that he gets away with everything. So I gave him detention when he rudely interrupted my teaching and said that he will never do his homeowrk that I give out. Next thing he does is that he whips out his wand and went to go cast a spell. I stopped him though, with my ninja speed I had taken away his wand. I told him that he will get it back at the end of my class."

"Oh, did he do anything else to you Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, quietly without stuttering.

"Yeah, his father got a letter that Draco wrote so I had to do this parent/teacher conference with him. His father kept trying to put some moves on me. I told him that I wasn't interested in slimy old dirt bags that already have a wife."

"Ahem!"

The two girls stopped their talking and the boys averted their attention to the blonde Hokage. Tsunade smirked when she noticed the males on team seven relax from being so tense after hearing that Sakura was getting hit on.

"Ok, now that have your attention, I must say that this mission will take at least a full school year. Longer if necessary, but I doubt that will happen. Sakura and Hinata, you are to use as much as your kunoichi training you need to get as much information on this Voldemort guy. Sai, Sasuke, Shino, Naruto, and Kiba, you five will be having a more difficult time."

"Why is that baa-chan?" Naruto asked. He got a punch in the face from Tsunade.

"I thought I told you to stop calling me that. Anyways, you boys will have a harder time because you may earn a few fangirls along the way." Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

"What's this I hear! The Uchiha brat doesn't want to be noticed!" Sakura gasped dramatically. "Wow, I guess you learn new things everyday after all, huh Hinata."

"Y-yes."

"Ahem. Anyways, there will be a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Since Harry Potter arrived in his first year the teachers for this job always seem to quit or have been killed in this spot."

"Yeah, in the first year there was this guy named Quirrell, he always wore this huge turban on his head that gave me a bad feeling. Towards the end of the year I realized that Voldemort was hiding underneath it, his face anyways. Poor Quirrell, he was reduced to ash, literally." Sakura said, shivering at the memory.

"Yes, if you have any questions ask either Professor Dumbledor or Sakura, they are the two most knowledgeable ones that know of this mission. Good luck oh and here are your tickets, don't forget to send a letter every once in a while." Tsunade called after them as they walked out the door.

"Ok, I want everyone to follow me. We can't get to London's train station by foot, we have to get their by the wizarding way." Sakura said as the others followed her into her home and into her work room. "I want everyone to put one of their hands out now. When I say three grab onto this hand mirror, you must grip tightly or you will be lost in a different place and I don't feel like coming to save your rear ends, got that?"

The others nodded.

"Good now I suggest you grip now." Everyone did as they were told. "Do not let go unless I say so. Three, two, one!"

Everyone felt a tug at their navel as they left Sakura's work room, they arrived in an alley near the train station. "Let go!"

After dusting themselves off, Sakura placed the hand mirror into her many bags and led the others to the train stations. Checking that they all had their tickets she told everyone to follow her lead and to not worry or ask questions until later. They nodded and watched as she took her luggage cart and ran into the pilalr between platforms nin and ten. Wide eyed everyone did as she did, they all reemerged onto the other side. They looked up and saw the sign that read Platforms 9 3/4.

They followed Sakura as she put her luggage onto the train above their compartment that was reserved especially for them. Sakura told them to stay put as she went to go and check on some things. Hinata followed her as they left the compartment and got off the train. Sakura finally found the people she was looking for and dragged Hinata over.

"Umm, excuse me, but are you Mrs. Weasly?" Sakura asked in English.

"Why yes, deary. And you are?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno and this is my friend Hinata Hyuga. We are the only two females in the group that are to protect Harry Potter."

"Oh I see. When you mean by only two females did you mean--"

"SAKURA-CHAN! HINATA-CHAN!!!" a loude blonde came running towards them.

"BAKA!" Naruto was punched and he flew into the air a few feet then came back down with a sickening crunch as he hit the ground, face first.

"Mrs. Weasly meet Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sai. We don't really know his last name." Sakura introduced. "And everyone this is Mrs. Weasly, she and the rest of the order have been informed of our mission."

"Nice to meet all of you, well you best be getting on the train now it is about to leave shortly." Everyone nodded as Sakura told them to head onto the train and that she will catch up.

"Mrs. Weasly, if you want I can send you messages through my way of course to keep you and the others in the order up to date."

"I would like that Sakura, also, you seem very familiar have we met before?"

"Yes, during Harry's first yer at Hogwarts I was a teacher, an assitant teacher who helped the teachers that Harry had that hour."

"Oh, I see, well run a long the train is leaving."

"Bye Mrs. Weasly and thank you."

The train had left the stationa dn everyone who was looking out the window plus the parents and guardians watched in amazement as they saw a pink haired girl around the ag of fifteen running fast, jumping off the edge of the platform and landing on top of the train with grace that could rival a gazelle's. Sakura slipped into one of the open windows and into the compartment that so happened to be holding none other than Harry Potter and his friends. Sakura smiled and walked out of the compartment iand across theirs into hers.

"Did you really have to hit so hard Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as soon as she stepped into the compartment.

"Yes, I thought I told you guys to stay put."

"You did, but you didn't say we had to listen." Sasuke said.

"Funny chicken head. Now I want quiet, I'm gonna take a nap. Wake me when there is trouble or when we get there." and with that being said Sakura sat inbetween Kiba and shino and drifted off to dream land.

"I'm not gonna be the one that wakes her up." Sai, Sasuke, and Naruto said at the same time.

"Why?" Kiba asked.

"She is scary when she wakes up. The hag will either yell at you, hit you, or do both. And if you're lucky she will continue sleeping, althought that is like saying that Naruto won't eat ramen for dinner." Sai said. "Ow!"

Sakura had woken up when he called her hag and he ended up with a rather bruising bump on his head. Sakura went back to her seat and went back to her nap. Only to be woken up again five minutes later when she felt something happening in Harry's compartment. Reluctantly she got up and went out of her compartment and stepped into Harry's.

"Oh my." she breathed. The scene she saw was everyone that was in the compartment looking at her, some of them had this strange goo all over them. One boy, she recognized as Neville Longbottom, was holding a plant in his hand.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia?" she asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" Neville asked.

"I read something about it ages ago. Name's Sakura Haruno."

"Neville Longbottom." Neville said as he shook her hand.

"Ah yes, I've heard about you. You must be Harry Potter, Ginny Weasly, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasly. And you must be Luna Lovegood."

"How did you know?" Hermione asked.

"I met with Professor Dumbledor over the summer, I asked him if I could have the list of students names as well as their pictures so that they don't have to waste theri time introducing themselves to me. Plus, I know Ron's mother. She's a sweet lady." Sakura said, she immediately put her practiced British accent and it made her sound like she was raised in England.

"I see, where are you from?"

"Japan, this is mine and my friend's first year at Hogwarts although I've been here four years ago."

"Well, I don't remember seeing anyone with pink hair around. And look, she's hanging out with Potter and company." a voice said from behind Sakura.

"Oh look, this year's drama queen has decided to grace us with her presence. I am honored." Sakura said sarcastically. "I'll see you guys around later." she waved and walked out of the compartment and into her own.

After closing the door she quickly changed into her uniform which, unfortunately for her, consisted of a skirt. "Wake up minna, we're here."

The others woke up from their sleep and yawned. They were already dressed in their uniforms while Sakura was asleep. Once the train stopped, Sakura led the two teams off the train and into the cold night. She saw Harry and the others that were in the compartment with him go into one of the carriages.

"Sakura-chan, how do we get to the castle?" Naruto asked, yawning slightly.

"We will not ride the boats nor will we ride the carriages. We will poof our way in." Sakura said. And the others poofed away after her.

They met inside Professor Dumbledor's office, said man welcomed them saying that they will be sharing a dorm together since it was requested by Tsunade herself. Their school supplies and wands were on their beds that have been assigned to them. The old man led them in front of the great hall with the other waiting first years. He said that they will come in once he gives them the signal, he said that they were allowed to come in any way they pleased. This earned a few grins, smirks, and Naruto getting slapped upside the head, courtesy of Sakura.

They waited for ten minutes until they heard the signal.

"Now! With further ado, I present to you the guards that I have assigned to protect Hogwarts!" Dumbledor's voice rang out clearly. "Please, give a warm welcome to Naruto Uzumaki, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai, Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuga, and Sakura Haruno!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

'..' thoughts

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Both Inner Sakura and Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Three**

**By: RockinKunoichi94**

The doors to the Great Hall open and seven blurs made their way past the four tables and up to the front, the blurs didn't stop moving for they were going at each other. The students were amazed by how fast these people were. They saw the orange, black, dark blue, grey, and brown blurs attacking each other and a tan and pink blur doing the same. Once the blurs stopped, people could make out the forms of seven people, two who were female.

"Hi, I'm Sakura Haruno and this is Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Shino aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai. We are the guards for this year. I have been at Hogwarts once before. We hope to make friends with you all, thank you."

The boys gaped at how Sakura took order while Hinata just giggled. Two identical red heads caught Sakura's attention when she scanned the Great Hall.

"Fred! George!" Sakura squealed as she ran over to the Gryffindor table and glomped the two boys.

"Umm, do we--"

"--know you?"

"Ooops, I forgot. Sorry, but yes, you know me." Sakura did a few hand signs and there was a poof and in her spot was a woman who looked to be in her twenties with gorgeous ciolet locks that stopped around her mid back and vibrant blue eyes.

"Miss Naruho?!" many students shouted.

"The one and only, but my real name is Sakura Haruno and I look like this." Sakura poofed back into her real look. Long pink locks tied in a rather high ponytail and emerald eyes shining with laughter and joy.

Sakura walked back up to where her fellow team mates were and grinned like the chesire cat. Dumbledor walked to the front of the group and began.

"Welcome the guards, and we welcome the return of Miss Haruno who will be taking part as a guard instead of a teacher this time. We also welcome her friends. They have their own 'house' you could say, but do not be surprised when they suddenly pop up in your house. Now, off to bed and we lessons will start in a few days."

All the students stood up and walked out of the Great Hall and went to their house dorms. The boys decided to go and check out their living area while Sakura and Hinata went to go pop into each house to check up on things.

First stop: Slytherin.

* * *

Authoress' Note: Ok, I know this is like wicked short but I wanted to make the checking up on the houses a seperate chapter. I know this chapter wasn't all that good, but hey, school is getting to me. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

'..' thoughts

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Both Inner Sakura and Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Four**

**By: Peace Out Peepz**

.:Slytherin:.

Hinata and Sakura walked into the Slytherin common room, surprising a few first years. hinata let Sakura do all thetalking since she was better at it. Sakura looked around the room and saw that everything was alright, except for the fact that Malfoy and his groupies were scaring poor Hinata-chan.

"So you're one of those guards, you're quite cute." Draco said, lips curling into a smirk. "You know, my father--"

"Excuse me Mister Malfoy, but flirting with the guards is not alowed, especially since she is taken." Sakura intervened.

"Well, Pinky, who has taken her?" Malfoy smirked.

"First off, don't call me Pinky unless you want to die. Second, she is dating one of the other guards here. and I doubt he will take to kindly in finding out that someone has been trying to flirt with _his_ Hinata-chan."

"Hmpf! You guys don't scare me." Draco said.

Five poofs were heard as five males appeared. they heard some girls swoon at the sight of them, until Sakura glared at them.

"This is naruto, this is Hinata-chan's boyfriend. Oh and before I forget to tell you, he is very protective of her." Sakura said.

"Yeah, last time a guy tried flirting with her he went beserk." Kiba said.

"What'd he do?"

"He sent the poor soul to the hospital. If it wasn't for Sakura-san here then the dude would have been dead, or in a coma."

Sakura saw Malfoy gulp and grinned.

"Hey Malfoy, I think this year will be better than your first year. After all, I was a good teacher wasn't I?"

"No! You were insane!" Malfoy shrieked. "how do you people stand this girl?!"

"Sakura isn't that scary. Sure she can be scary, but trust us when we say that she wouldn't do anything evil." Kiba said.

"Well, I don't trust you guys. When I had a detention with her I swore she was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's daughter!"

"You mean Voldemort?"

"Don't say that name!" yelled a first year.

"Trust me, he don't scare me. I scare him and others." Sakura grinned. "After all, I have killed since I was twelve. It was easy, and I still remember the person I killed, the first one of many."

Sakura motioned for the others guards to leave, they nodded and disappeared.

"Oh and Malfoy, I was smiling when I killed the person. I can still hear him begging for his life to be spared. Good night, and I will be back to check up on al of you."

With that Sakura left. Stepping outside of the Slytherin common room she let out a deep sigh.

"Three more to go. Hopefully I won't have to repeat that." she muttered to herself. "I still have nightmares about that kill."

Sakura continued her way to the next house. This time by herself as Hinata went with the others.

Next Time: Ravenclaw


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Both Inner Sakura and Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Five**

**By: Peace Out Peepz**

.:Ravenclaw:.

"Next on my list is Ravenclaw." Sakura mumbled.

She walked into the common room and saw that their were only a few people left. One of them being a girl named Luna Lovegood. Sakura didn't understand why people would call her Looney Lovegood. Sakura was pretty sure that this girl knew of many different creatures than they were claimed to be.

"Luna Lovegood?" Sakura asked.

The girl looked up from reading her Quibbler.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I'm one of the guards here at Hogwarts and I was wandering if you mind doing me a few favors."

"Sure, why not?" she shrugged.

Smiling I sat down and faced her as she put away her glasses and newspaper.

"So Miss Sakura Haruno, I've heard that during Harry's first year here you were a teacher? Why not a student?"

"Because, I thought it would be more interesting than sitting in a class most of the day stalking the poor boy. Anyways, I was wondering if you could help me out a bit. I would really like it if you kept an eye on the Ravenclaws and report anything out of the ordinary to me and the other guards. I would also like you to keep a bit of a watch on Mr. Malfoy and his goones. I have a bad feeling that they are up to no good."

"I would love to help out!" Luna squealed.

Sakura laughed and bid Luna goodnight and left.

"Hmm, two down two more to go. Let's see I think Hufflepuff should be next."

Sakura poofed into the Hufflepuff common room and was met with a few startled stares.

"Hi! Does anyone know where I could find the lavatories for females?" the pinkette asked.

"It's over there." a second year called out.

"Thank you." Sakura hurried into the bathroom and came back five minutes later.

Scanning the room she noticed that there were fewer people now than there was before she took a bathroom break. Seeing that things were up and in order she escaped out of the window and onto the roof.

_'I'll check up on Gryffindor later. Right now I need some relief.'_ she thought.

_**'Tell me about it. I almost killed that Malfoy kid. Calling us Pinky and whatnot. If we didn't have better control of ourselves then we would be in the old man's study getting lectured on how not to beat up the students.'**_ Inner Sakura complained.

_'Good to hear from you too.'_ Sakura thought sarcastically. Sighing she breathed in the fresh air and slowly opened her eyes.

She looked up at the moon and frowned.

_'Hey Inner?'_

_**'Yeah?'**_

_'What are we going to do?'_

**_'What do you mean?'_**

_'You know, we have to do that thing once a month or else we go in a frenzy. That's how our first kill went, remember?'_

**_'I try not to. We need to tell Dumbledore, besides, he helped us out in the first year.'_**

_'I guess you're right. Better go check up on Gryffindor now. Talk to you later Inner.'_

Inner Sakura disappeared into the depths of Sakura's mind as Sakura reentered the Hufflepuff common room. Sakura smiled when she saw that everyone left to bed already. Walking out she bid the portraits she passed by a good night, which they returned warmly.

Sakura found herself sweatdropping at the scene before her. Upon enetering she was met with a sight that was kind of amusing, yet really annoying.

"What is going on here?" she asked, rubbing her temples to rid herself of the oncoming migraine. "Better yet, Shino report."

.:Next time the weird scene and the visit to Dumbledore's study:.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Both Inner Sakura and Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Five**

**By: Peace Out Peepz**

The scene before Sakura was quite funny in someways, depends on how you looked at it really.

"Naruto was being a bit too over protective of Hinata and the Weasly twins suckered him into tasting one of their creations. He thought they were trying to poison his precious Hinata and so he ate the whole thing and now his tongue has grown abnormally large." Shino recited as if it was a book that he read more than ten times.

"I see. Naruto come here."

The blonde came to Sakura, rivers of tears streaming down his face and he dragged a huge purple looking tongue with him. Giggling she placed a chakra covered hand over his tongue which went back to its normal size.

"Fred, George, please refrain from giving out your joke creations." Sakura said. "I see that Sai, Sasuke, and Kiba have left."

"They went to bed early, saying something about training." Naruto said. "Let's go Hinata-chan!"

Naruto grabbed poor Hinata and poofed out of the Gryffindor common room into their specially made dorm.

"I sometimes wonder if Hinata thinks about breaking up with the blonde baka." Sakura wondered out loud.

Shino shrugged and also poofed into their dorms.

"Seems to me like everything is in order. Night Fred. Night George."

"Night--"

"--Sakura."

The twins raced into their room and laughed as they retold the incident with Naruto and the huge tongue.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, and Mr. Weasly, where do you think you three are heading to?" Sakura called out into the empty room.

Soon, as if a veil lifted up, she saw Hermione, Harry, and Ron looking baffled at how they got caught.

"Just because I'm the same age as you doesn't mean that I can't think like you. Plus, how do you think I found out about your wanderings at night during your first year?" Sakura winked.

"Well, whatever you are going to do, do it tomorrow and maybe I will join you. Now off to bed. If you don't listen I will know, I'm a skilled assassin where I come from."

The Golden Trio nodded and went to bed. Seeing as they wouldn't disobey her orders Sakura poofed into the headmaster's office.

"Professor Dumbledore, I have a concern that I need to talk to you about."

"Ah, Miss Haruno, what is this concern of yours?" his blue eyes twinkling.

"It is about that incident that happened to me during my first year here." Sakura said.

"Oh. I see." Dumbledore said, his facial expression is that of a serious manner.

"If it is not too much trouble I would like to ask your potions master to whip me up a remedy or if Mr. Hagrid could fill some viles up for me."

"I think Hagrid would be of a best choice, seeing as he was the one to find you in the state you were in." Dumbledore said.

"Thank you. I shall speak with you tomorrow, and I would like it if Hagrid was there with at least a vile."

"I will speak with him. Good night Miss Haruno, and enjoy your time here. During your first year you weren't relaxing at all."

"I will see that I will do that. Good night Professor."

Bowing Sakura left the office and poofed into her bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Inner Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Six**

**By: Snow Phoenix-Dragon**

The next morning Hinata woke up ealrier than usual. Sighing she got up and walked down stairs and saw that her boyfriend was slurping up some ramen. Gracefully, she glided over to where he sat and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling her face into his neck.

"Hi-Hina-chan!" Naruto yelped in surprise.

"Good morning Naruto-kun." she smiled. "Are the others asleep still?"

"Only Sakura-chan. Me and the guys are gonna wake her up later, although I'm forcing either Kiba or Shino to wake her." Naruto said. "Hey Hina-chan, if that Draco guy tries to get near you then let me know."

"Yes Naruto-kun." she said rolling her eyes. Naruto was a bit overprotective sometimes.

The other males came down and waited for Naruto to finish eating. Once he was done he and the others went into Sakura's room.

When they were near her the saw her tense up, but she was still sleeping.

"No...don't...not...a monster." she mumbled, her body tensed and shook.

"Oi! Sakura-cahn!" Naruto yelled.

He grabbed onto her to get her to stop shaking.

"Teme grab her legs! She's starting to kick!"

Sasuke did as he was told, although he was reluctant, but seeing Sakura in this state worried him.

Suddenly, Sakura sprang off the bed making Sasuke and Naruto fall face first into her sheets. Her eyes were wide opened and portrayed a look of fear and worry. Her body was tense and she looked to near tears.

"I...I didn't hurt anyone did I?" she asked, her voice shook slightly.

"No." Hinata said. "Sakura-chan, is something the matter?"

"Umm, I...I can't tell you." she said.

Then she changed so fast that not even the ninja eye could follow and she left their dorm.

"Something is wrong with Sakura. And I think the head master knows about it too." Sai said.

"We will confront him when she is around though, we want her to tell us if Dumbledore can't. I'm worried, I've never seen her so fearful. As if she would have hurt herself if any of us got hurt. As if.." Naruto started.

"As if she was some kind of monster." Kiba finished.

There was silence for a while. Pushing this incident into their mind they made their way to the Great Hall for some breakfast.

Months passed and it was finally December. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, Kiba, Sai, and Hinata didn't get a chance to find out what was wrong with their friend. Sakura seemed to be avoiding them once a month and they noticed the pattern. She would always disappear on the thirteenth of every month. Today was the thirteenth of December and they knew she wasn't going to be here. When they were in Umbridge's class when the door slammed open and there stood Sakura.

The thing was, Sakura didn't look like Sakura. She looked like angry-Saku, or as team seven, Kakashi, and Yamamoto call her: Inner Sakura.

**"Umbridge!" **Inner Sakura roared.** "What is the meaning of your style of detentions?!" **

"Hmpf. I'm in the middle of class Miss Haruno. So kindly stop interrupting and get out." Umbridge said smiling sweetly.

**"No, either you tell me why you are here in the first place or else I will have the liberty of disposing of you."** Inner Sakura hissed.

"Excuse me?"

**"Oh, you're excused. Class is cancelled for today. And celebrate, Dolores Umbridge will not be here the next time." **Innner Sakura took a hold of Umbridge's collar and poofed away.

"Well, that was interesting." Ron said aloud.

"I've never seen Sakura like that before." Hermione said. "She just might be tolerable."

[ Authoress' Note: Sakura and Hermione don't get along all that well. Hermione didn't like the fact that Sakura was more advanced than her in almost every subject. She also didn't like that Sakura helped Ron and Harry with their homework, she usually does that. She and Sakura also don't get along because Hermione almost used a spell on Sakura to check if pink was really her hair color. Let's just say that Hermione ended up with pink hair just like Sakura for a day.]

"Hermione, why do you hate Sakura so much?" Ron asked.

"Because, you guys pay more attention to her than to me." Hermione said sadly.

"I'm sorry."

The Golden Trio and the shinobis plus one kunoichi turned to see Sakura, this time as herself.

"I didn't know that I was doing that. I didn't mean to Hermione."

"Then how come you yelled at me when I tried to cast a spell to check if your hair was really pink?"

"I'm not fond of spells being cast at me. The most simplest spells end me in the infirmary."

"Oh. I still think that your hair isn't really pink."

"Hermione, it is pink. I will even show you my *gulp* baby pictures if you need proof." Sakura said, she was mentally hoping that they wouldn't need to see her pictures as a baby.

"Show me." Sakura groaned and took out a few pictures. The first was of her when she was born, cleaned up and wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Wow, you look so cute Sakura-chan." Hinata said.

Sakura mumbled soemthing along the lines of, "Of course you would think that."

"So why don't you want people seeing your baby pics?" Ron asked.

"Look at the guys besides Naruto and you tell me." Sakura grinned and pointed to the four other boys. "Apparently when I was little I had this affect, and it works even with a picture taken."

"What is this afeect?"

"Aww! Saku-waku is sooo kawaii!" Kiba cooed.

"The person who is not involved in any relationships start acting like that."

Sakura snatched the pictures out of the boys' hands and put them into her jacket pocket.

"Now, if you'll excuse me. Dumbldore has asked me to kindly return Professor Umbridge back to the Ministry of Magic. I will see you tomorrow."

And Sakura disappeared.

"At least she actually showed herself today." Harry said.

The Golden Trio also noticed that Sakura seemed to disappear on the thirteenth of every month. Next thing they knew, Nearly Headless Nick floated into the room and told the ninjas and the Golden Trio to go to the head master's office.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Inner Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Seven**

**By: Snow Phoenix-Dragon**

"So, why are we here again?" Naruto asked for the upteenth time.

"Because Dumbledore-san has requested us to see him now." Shino answered.

"Oh."

A few more minutes passed by and Naruto opened his mouth again to ask the same wuestion when Hinata boldly crushed her lips to his.

After breaking apart Professor Dumbledore, Hagrid, Sakura, Professor McGonagoll, and the toad-lady entered.

"Hey! I thought you left!" Ron yelled.

"I agree with Ron, why are you still here?" Hermione asked.

"Hmph." Umbridge, a.k.a the toad-lady, hmphed.

"Because she is leaving now. First I need her to sign a few things." Dumbledore said.

After signing the stacks of parchment Umbridge left and when the door was shut and the room was surrounded in a sound proof barrier Dumbledore began to speak.

"We have some, unlikeable news." he began. "Sakura, here, has informed me that when she was watching the outskirts of Hogwarts she saw a snake-like man with another man, slightly shorter, and a giant snake."

"Nagini, Peter Pettigrew, and Voldemort." Harry said.

"Yes. However, she managed to catch parts of their conversations before they left." Dumbledore turned to the pinkette.

"They were talking about ways to break into the castle. Part of my plan, in which I have informed these three teachers about, was to get rid of the vile thing called Umbridge. Once doing that part two of the plan will begin."

"And what would that be?" Hermione asked.

"We need Dumbledore's Army to gather up all the students and place them in one large dorm in which Professor Dumbledore has kindly made with a flick of his wand. Then, you three and the other guards will be helping the teachers to protect the school."

"What happens when Voldemort enters?" Harry asked.

"Then we will kill most of his followers and tie up the remaining ones as they stay unconscious until I lift up the jutsu I place on them. Our senseis, Kurenai and Kakashi, will aslo help. As we are speaking they are on their way."

And as if on cue two poofs were heard and two people emerged from two seperate clouds of smoke. One was a man with gravity defying silver hair and surprisingly didn't have his precious orange covered book out. The other was a woman with long wavy black hair and crimson eyes.

"Until Voldemort comes, Harry, I want you and your friends to do me a favor and try to lure him here. We must defeat him soon, before he calls upon anyone else that are like us." Sakura said as she pointed to the other guards when she said us.

"I will help out."

"Good, you will be rewarded for your cooperation."

"And what would that be?" Ron asked.

"He will, if he would like, kill Voldemort himself."

Silence filled the room as Harry stared at the pinkette before him. After contemplating for a few more minutes he looked up at her. Green eyes locked with green eyes.

"Agreed."

Sakura smiled and turned her attention to Dumbledore.

"Now for more news of which would be of importance." Professor Dumbledore said. "Sakura had decided to tell you all of another secret."

"In my first year I met a badly injured immortal creature. Before it died it gave me what it once was. How it was able to die I do not know, but I do know that you all must know that this was the last of its kind."

"Sakura-chan?"

"In my first year when I was teaching, I came across a badly wounded vampire. She was only around the age of five, and most likely born a vampire. She saw as I tried to help her heal but stopped me. She smiled and told me of what she would do. I, of course, agreed. She bit into my right shoulder blade and made her vampire blood flow with mine. Soon she died." Sakura said.

"Why the shoulder blade?" Sai asked.

"Because, in order to turn someone into a _pure_ vampire a born vampire must mingle its blood with their chosen's blood through the shoulder blade." Hermione said. "But, what has gotten me thinking is how a born vampire has died. And the last of its kind too, before Sakura of course."

"Voldemort, he had something that he had injected in the girl. She said that whatever he injected in her must have made her seem mortal for a moment and in that moment he performed the killing curse." Sakura said. "After that the girl fled before he could do anything else. I read that born vampires have a little piece of mortality in them, otherwise they wouldn't survive. Once the mortality was taken they start to die."

"How though?"

"Their vampire instincts are not controlled no longer and they start to die from the inside out. After the girl bit me she turned to ash and drifted off into the wind." Sakura answered.

"So you drink blood?" Naruto said.

"Yep. But only once a month, I chose the thirteenth because that was the day I got bitten." Sakura replied. "Anyways, before she died the girl gave me some imformation. For a five year old she was pretty intelligent."

"I see." was murmured through out the room.

"What was the information?" Sasuke asked.

"Kill his pet snake. Destroy the items of the four houses, then kill his precious Nagini, then Harry finishes him off. In each of the items: Nagini and the house items, are fragments of his soul. In other words, he made horcuxes to make himself come back to life if the other was destroyed. He only planned on making six, but Harry here was the seventh. That scar is not only to show that you have lived through the killing curse, but that part of Voldemort's soul resides in you."

"So that is why I have searing pains anytime he is near?" Harry asked.

"Yes. It will seem unbearable at one point becuase as of now there is a messenger telling him that you are ready to fight him."

"What messenger?"

"My clone." Sakura smirked. "Of course disguised as a mere student of Hogwarts. Once the information is given to him my clone will disappear from his sight and will poof back here and I will dispell the justsu."

Another moment of silence was layed upon Dumbledore's office.

"When does the plan start?"

"Tomorrow morning. Voldemort will be here by the end of this week. Sooner if possible."

"Now that all that is taken care of, no onw is to repeat anything that was said here moments ago. Now off to bed and I will see you all at breakfast. Oh and before any of you go." Dumbledore took out a bag of sweets. "Lemon drop anyone?"


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Inner Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Eight**

**By: Snow Phoenix-Dragon**

Over the next few days The golden Trio, the guards, and the staff have been evacuating students right and left. The Weasly family also came to help out. It was decided that they would also help battle against the Dark Lord.

All the students, excluding the Golden Trio had evacuated. Fred and George were able to stay since they would have anyways.

"So you sure He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is coming?" Arthur Weasly asked.

"Yes. Actually he will be here in two days time, if sooner. Until then don't let your guard down and get a lot of rest. Do not worry about anything happening in your sleep. We will all stay in one room and we will take turn as a watch for the night." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi sensei, can I take the first few rounds?" Sakura asked.

"Only one round Sakura."

"But I'm not exactly tired." the pinkette whined.

"We are about to face an evil Dark Lord and you are acting like a child who doesn't want to go to bed early."

"And?"

"Act your age."

"I don't wanna. And I'm taking two shifts."

Seeing as how he can't argue anymore Kakashi took out his trusty orange covered book and began reading. The others continued on chatting and Fred and George were making some of them laugh.

"I like how they have chosen to act like it is their last day." Sakura said. "But they won't be the ones dying."

"What do you mena Sakura-san?"

Sakura turned to see Shino sitting next to her.

"I mean that we will be victorious and we will not die. No one will be lost unless it is the enemy's life. I plan on killing the snake, Nagini, while the rest deal with the others."

"Why the snake?"

"I hate snakes. I've hated them since I was little and my hatred for them has grown immensly."

"Ah. Would you need back up?"

"No. I can handle myself and the ugly creature. You and the others just worry about protecting the others and killing as many enemies as possible. We want to emerge victorious with no enemy left to live."

"I see. Well, goodnight Sakura-san."

"Night Shino. And call me Sakura."

"Hai, Sakura."

The bug user went over to his mat and layed down.

"Ok everyone! Lights out!" Kurenai announced.

Once everyone had gone to bed Sakura and Hinata were left to take the first night shift.

"Sakura-chan?" the Hyuga heiress called out quietly.

"Hai?"

"I have a feeling that one person from our side will die or get badly injured."

"Ah. So I wasn't the only one who sensed that."

"You mean you felt it too?"

"Hai. And when the time comes I want you to check and see who is missing after the fight is over. Whoever is missing must have their body found if it is not in sight. And no one goes for revenge, we don't need another avenger in our group."

"Hai."

The first two shifts were peaceful. When Sakura and Hinata went to bed Kurenai and Kakashi took the next shift. Dumbledore had decided to join them. The three adults discussed on some plans that they could use.

Just as they were going to wake up the next set of people to take the next shift a loud boom was hear in the great hall. Since everyone was sleeping in the Gryffindor common rooms that night.

Everyone jolted awake and the guards changed into their uniforms and made sure that they had enough weapons. The wizards and witches took out their wands. Everyone went to the Great Hall and saw that Voldemort had arrived earlier than expected.

"Ah, so we were expected." the man hissed. "Wormtail, my wand."

The mouse like man beside him handed his master the wand and scurried back into place. Soon the short mouse like man fell to the ground with a kunai in his chest, courtesy of Hinata.

"One down, many more to go." Sakura grinned. "Go!"

* * *

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: hey guys, sorry that it is so short, I wanted to have the fight scene next. Anyways the next chapter might be the last or the one after, depends on how I want it to go. Anyways I hope you all like it.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Inner Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Chapter Nine**

**By: Snow Phoenix-Dragon**

For the fight there were very few close calls here and there, but other than that things were going good for those fighting against the proposed Dark Lord.

~ Naruto ~

I was fighting against this really big dude and just barely dodged out of the way of a curse he sent my way. Seeing as he was using all the curses that were supposed to be 'illegal' I decided to get my game up a notch. I borrowed some chakra from the Kyuba. I could tell that my eyes changed and that I know had fangs and my whiskers grew. I chuckled at the surprised look on the teme's face. Too bad he won't be giving any more of them.

I ran full speed towards him and ran straight into a stunning spell he sent my way. He was shocked that I didn't get stunned like I was supposed to. Smirking I brought upo my clawed right hand and brought it down on the man slicing him a bit. He stumbled back a bit and raised his wands, readying to cast another spell.

I took out my kunais and shuriken and threw it at him, all of them hitting him in all the vital areas, one of my shuriken got him in the heart. I grinned in triumph and went to deal with the next wizard coming my way.

~ Kiba ~

Akamaru and I did our jutsu where he and I looked a like. I was laughing as the guy we were fighting against was looking really confused.

"Wasn't that thing a a dog before?" he shouted.

My laughing ceased and I immediately had a frown grace my features.

No one called Akamaru, my best animal friend, a thing.

"Heh, for a follower of the 'Dark Lord' you sure are pathetic." I said. I knew I was getting a bit cocky, but I just wanted to provoke the guy a bit.

The man glared at me and shot a spell towards Akamaru, who dodged it like a true ninja. Getting bored with him Akamaru did our Fang Over Fang Jutsu. The man and a few other enemies were killed almost instantly.

"I forgot they aren't like us ninjas. Pathetic." I heard a poof and turned to see my overgrown dog grinning at me. He barked and I laughed.

"You're right, we are awesome."

~ Sai ~

I kept glancing at Ugly and saw that see seemed to be toying with her opponents and just mearly nodded my head. I was standing still waiting for the man to make a move.

When he didn't do a thing I sighed. These wizards were no fun, sparring against the Hokage would have been more action filled. I took out my drawing scroll and unrolled it, I took out my paintbrush and with quick fluid movements I created at least twenty animals. They were a mixture of a hawk, owl, rats, snakes, and different wild cats.

With a flick of my wrist they went charging at the eight or so enemies in front of me.

~ Sasuke ~

Instead of dodging the moves and waiting for my opponent to make the first move like the others were doing I did my Fireball Jutsu and the guy in front of my didn't dodge in time.

"The fangirls back home would have given me more of a fight." I muttered.

I looked over to see Sakura toying with her opponent and smirked. Usually people played with their food, no play with their opponent.

I then looked over at the dobe and noticed that he at least finished ten of the enemies and was grinning as he fought.

"There just taking this as a game."

"Hey kid, think you're so tough."

I turned to see one of the men wearing hooded cloaks, I think they were called Death Eaters, in front of me.

I smirked and raised my sword and charged it up with my chidori.

"Hn."

~ Shino ~

I let my bugs do all the damage and I finish them off personally. I think that wizards were much more weaker than the civillians back home. At least they knew how to dodge an attack.

I looked over at my team mates and saw that they were doing quite well. I smirked when I saw that Sakura-san was laughing as she danced around the five men around her.

I looked back at my opponent and saw him on the ground. Seein him in pain I decided to help him out a bit. With my kunai I struck his heart and fell limp, dead to the world.

~ Hinata ~

These people were easy to defeat compared to my younger sister. She could probably defeat them with one move!

At least I was on the winning end. I noticed Sakura-chan just messing with her opponents. I don't think that she even killed one yet. Then I looked around her area and saw at least ten bodies, dead, around her area. I knew she was the one to kill them because they all had her mark. The fangs around a bleeding silver cherry blossom.

Turning back to my opponent I dodge the killing curse that was aimed at me. I struck the man in his chest and wordlessly watched him fall to the ground with his eyes rolled back.

Wow, the ninja life sure does change a person.

Then I looked back to see that Sakura-chan had finished with her group and was walking over to me.

~ Normal ~

Once Sakura got over to Hinata she grinned.

"That was fun." the pinkette said.

"For you Sakura-chan. Considering you were messing with them." the midnight blue haired girl answered back.

"That's why it was so much fun. Oooh! Harry and Voldemort-teme are fighting. Let's go." the pinkette dragged her friend over to the middle of the destroyed Great Hall.

Everyone seemed to have gotten done with their match. The only fight left was Voldemort's and Harry's.

"So Potter. Which one of these people will be your next shield?" the snake wizard asked.

"No one. It's just you and me Voldemort."

"Go Harry! Beat Moldy-Voldy!" Sakura cheered along with Naruto and Kiba.

"Silence!" voldemort's voice boomed.

"Never!" Sakura announced.

Voldemort lifted his wand up and went to send a killing curse to the pinkette, but immediately changed it to a shielding spell since Harry shot a curse of his own to the snake man.

"So you are willing to die, Potter?" Voldemort smirked. "Then die you shall!"

Harry wasn't quick enough to dodge or protect himself from the killing curse as it shot towards him. Seeing this Sakura's face hardened.

~ Sakura ~

I saw that the boy wouldn't be able to move. He was stuck to the part of the floor he was standing on. Maybe that was why he didn't move around much. I looked over to see an unconscious Hermione with Ron holding her in his arms. I smiled, they make a cute couple. So did Harry and Ginny, and I wasn't gonna let anyone die tonight, except for Voldemort...and myself.

I ran in front of Harry ignoring the shouts of my friends and the boy himself. I freed him of his prison and pushed him out the way just as the green curse hit me. I flew back and I fell into darkness.

I remember the words the little five year old girl spoke to me that night as she was turning into ash. I remember it so clearly.

_"In the future, when you fight against the Dark Lord himself, you will sacrifice yourself for the Potter boy. But think this through before you go and do it. You will be leaving loved ones behind and you will forever walk around as a ghost."_

_"Will I be able to communicate them as a ghost?"_

_"Yes, just like the ones at Hogwarts. But you will watch them get injured and you will not be able to do anything. That is what happened to those who have received the same fate as you have tonight."_

_"Are you trying to say that I will be a different type of ghost?"_

_"Yes. I don't know how, but you will. You are unlike any other I have met. And I'm only a little girl. Farewell Haruno Sakura of the Haruno clan. Good luck and I will hope to see you and the others emerge victorious." the young girl, now ashes, flew away into the wind._

_"So this is my fate. I guess Neji was right about this whole fate and destiny ordeal. Too bad he couldn't see mine."_

~ Normal ~

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. The pinkette, who came to know as one of his favorite teachers in his first year, his friend, dead. Just like all the others who had protected him before. Dead.

He hated that word, no, he despised it. But not as much as he despised the cackling man before him. Before Harry could do anything Voldemort shot the killing curse at him, this time it hit.

~ Harry ~

_I'm walking in a foreign place. I see a man and a woman. The woman had red hair and green eyes. The man had black hair and brown eyes. (Don't know James Potter's eye color, sorry)._

_"Harry." the woman said._

_"Hello Harry." the man smiled._

_"Mom? Dad?" I choked out._

_The man and woman smiled._

_Harry ran into their arms and the three of them were in a group hug._

_"Am I dead?"_

_"No Harry." James said._

_"You are in a part of your mind. You have heard of a Horcrux from your pink haired friend?" Lily asked._

_"Yes."_

_"Well, on that night, when Voldemort disappeared from trying to kill you he had the seventh part of his soul placed into you."_

_"I know. Sakura told me."_

_"Is that the girl with pink hair?" James asked._

_"Yes, but it isn't is, it is was. Voldemort killed her."_

_"Oh, I'm sorry dear."_

_A chime was heard and Lily and James looked sadly at their son._

_"Harry. When Voldemort hit you with the killing curse this time he killed of the Horcrux part of you. You are still alive, just in your mind." James said._

_"And now you must return before he hurts your friends. We must go Harry. But remember, your father and I are proud of you. We love you. Take care."_

_Then the light came to Harry as his eyes fluttered open._

~ Normal ~

Looking around Harry saw Voldemort raise his wand to Hermione and the Weaslys. Without a moments hesitation he grabbed his wand and pointed it at the snake man's back.

"Avada Kadevra!"

A green light came out the tip of his wand and hit Voldemort in the back, instantly killing him.

Smiling at the shocked looks on the others faces he succumbed into the darkness once more, this time for rest.

* * *

**Snow Phoenix-Dragon**: This was the last official chapter, but there is one more part after this and it is the Epilogue, I think that is what it is called. Anyways, I hope you liked it and sorry about the fighting scenes, those were never my best. Anyways, I would like a few reviews if that is alright with you guys. Well here is Sakura-chan.

**Sakura**: Hey minna. I know that I was 'killed' off in this chapter, but don't worry. I may be in the epilogue. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, here is a gift bag just for you please review and reviewed through out this whole story. Thanks and good night :D


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue or else I'll set the boogey man after you.

".." talking

_'..' thoughts_

_Sakura talking to Inner Sakura_

**_Inner Sakura_**

**Inner Sakura talking outloud**

* * *

**Protecting The Chosen One**

**Epilogue**

**By: Snow Phoenix-Dragon**

When harry woke up he looked arond to find himself in the school's infirmary. He took his glasses from the table next to him and placed them on. He also noticed that a few flowers and treats were also there.

"Hello Harry."

Harry looked up to see a pink haired girl in front of him.

"Sakura?"

The girl smiled and nodded her head.

"But I thought you were dead."

"I am dead, just here."

"So you're a ghost?"

"Yes, but I can actually touch you, hold things, and I can make myself pass through things like a ghost. I just look like I used to, but I won't be able to age or die, since I'm already dead."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Harry looked at his hands.

"Don't be. I was able to do my job and I'm glad you're safe. Well, the others are in the Great Hall. We managed to clean it up and fix things while you were out." Sakura went to walk to the doors. She turned around and smiled.

"I'll come too."

Harry made his way over to the pinkette.

"Oh and just so you know the students came back yesterday, you were out for three whole days."

"I was?"

"Yes. Ginny came by and visited you. Along with your friends and Dumbledore."

"Ah."

"Yep. I actually visited yuou more than anyone else. considering that I have been sleeping in the infirmary since the fight."

"You can sleep?"

Sakura laughed at the comment.

"Yes. Unlike some others, but I get my rest and I can actually eat food still. Just not that many, sicne my appetite has gone down considerably."

The two entered the Great Hall and all the noises stopped and everyone turned to face them.

Sakura ran over to the Gryffindor table, pulling Harry along. She placed him in between Ron and Hermione while she went over to Dumbledore and began talking with him. After he nodded with approval he stood up and made his way to the podium.

"Students, teachers, and ghosts of Hogwarts. Please give a round of applause for the guards." his voice boomed.

The Great Hall burst into cheers, whoops, and claps. The only people who weren't cheering was Malfoy and his gang.

"Also, today is the last day that they will be here. They will be returning home by this portkey and maybe they will come back someday, as guests, not as guards. Now since all classes and exams have been cancelled, let us have a party for the defeat of Voldemort!"

The hall burst into cheers, whoops, and clapping. This time much louder than the one before.

Sakura glided over to her friends and smiled.

"I still cna't believe that you are dead Sakura." Kiba said.

"I know, but I'm still here. I can still feel all the emotions as I have before, just have the ability a ghost does." Sakura said sadly. Then she brightened up. "On the bright side, I can mess with the ninjas back home."

Everyone rolled their eyes at her comment.

"Still the same Sakura-chan. Still the same." laughed Naruto.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Naruto gulped.

"In case you weren't listening earlier Naruto, I still can do everything else before I died, which means I have inhuman strength still and I can slip into your house and attack you in your sleep."

Everyone else laughed or smirked at the blonde haired Kyuubi holder as he shook with nervousness.

"Well, time to go back home I guess." Hinata said.

Everyone nodded.

"Next time I'm here I'll make sure to have more fun." Kiba said.

The seven of them walked to the podium where Dumbledore stood. The man raised his hands and the hall was once again silent. He turned to the group from Konoha and smiled at them. He held out an antique hairbrush and Sasuke took it. The other six placed their hand or finger on the item and they felt a tug on their navels, leaving the magic school for their ninja village.

"Hey, I have a feeling that I forgot something." Sakura said as soon as the group landed in Tsunade's office, causing said woman to wake up and spill her sake everywhere.

~ Hogwarts ~

Hey Draco, what happened to your tongue?" Crabbe asked.

The Weasly twins looked over and back to each other and grinned. "Nice."


End file.
